Oops
by soundofsnow
Summary: Let's just say that Tony has made a mess of things and it involves a certain super soldier.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I know I should be finishing up my other stories. But this idea just made its way into my head...

* * *

Tony Stark was dead. If he wasn't dead now, then he was definitely going to be. He and Banner were working on a new weapon. Something under the ray gun category.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bruce asked putting a few gears into place as Tony was fiddling with some wires.

"Of course it is. It was my idea wasn't it?" Bruce just raised an eyebrow at Tony, unamused. "...Okay...our idea but mostly mine…" Bruce shook his head pushing his glasses up as they were slipping. "Anyways once we're done with this, we'll have something awesome. Something that would put those Hydra bastards on hold."

"Sir, Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff have just returned from their mission." Jarvis informed him.

"Ah yes Jarvis I need to show them this new invention. Bring them to the lab."

"Certainly Sir." Within a few minutes the super soldier and the assassin had arrived. Not looking very amused.

"This better be important Tony. Because Jarvis had insisted we come down to the lab before we could change out of our uniforms." Steve explained.

"Oh really? And I thought you just loved to wear the star spangled suit." Tony quipped.

"As much as we'd love to stay and talk, get to the point Stark." Natasha demanded.

"Well, Tony has been working on a new device. With my help." Bruce stated.

"Yes, and it is one that will blow your minds. Banner light it up!"

"I'd have to decline on that. I mean we still don't know what it does."

"Oh come on, don't be such a grandpa. It's his job." Tony whined pointing to Steve. Who was used to Tony's antics. He did work with the man's father after all.

"Fine I'll do it myself then." he pressed a very bright red button. And no good could possibly come from pushing a red button. At first nothing happened. So he pushed it again. Still nothing. He then furiously button mashed and the ray gun had gone out of control. Spinning randomly on it's axel. It powered up. Glowing brightly.

"Hit the deck!" Steve yelled pushing Natasha out of the way. He wasn't so lucky though as the ray ended up hitting himself. As the light cleared they saw Steve's legs frozen to the ground, the ice creeping up to his waist fast.

"Seriously Tony!? A freeze ray?" Steve yelled. The Ice had already reached his abdomen. "I swear that once I get thawed out…." he let the threat hang. Before he froze completely he quickly flipped the bird at Tony. A feat that Tony himself thought was impossible for Steve to do. It was so out of character for him, that the genius was momentarily stunned. Steve crossed his arms over his chest and just kept a straight face as he was completely frozen in a block of ice.

"Shit….I just froze Captain America...hah he's a real Capsicle now…" he joked. His smile immediately slipped from his face as Natasha glared the hell out of him.

"Fix him now." Her tone left no room for arguing.

"Fine, I'll have Captain Spangles kicking in no time." He assured her.

"You better do it and fast."

"Well first of all we need someone to get Capsicle on the roof of the tower."

"I think the other guy can be of assistance."

"Bruce, please use the hulk sized elevator I had built for you. Instead of crashing through the ceiling. Capsicle may as well be considered glass at this point."

"I'll try..." Bruce had turned into the Hulk and looked at Steve and back at Tony. He yelled in Tony's face and proceeded to lift the huge chunk of ice that contained the soldier.

"Yup, I deserved that..." Tony stated, wiping the globs of Hulk spit from his face. He and Natasha had then made their way to the roof. Suddenly thunder could be heard in the distance. As a very familiar looking blonde was flying towards them. He laughed at the sight of Bruce in his tattered purple pants.

"Why it seems that the good doctor has hulked out...but why." Thor asked as he made his way onto the roof. He then faced Tony and Natasha. Tony whistled nervously. Before he could ask, something caught his eye. Something quite big was hidden haphazardly under a tarp. Curiosity got the better of him and he made his way towards it.

"Thor I wouldn't do that if I were..." Tony warned, but it fell to deaf ears as Thor pulled the tarp away.

"BY THE ALLFATHER! What happened to Steven? He looks very...unamused."

"Well thank Stark for refreezing him..." Natasha grumbled.

"Don't worry I can fix this. Just hand me a cell phone." Tony explained. "Hello? Hi Reed. It's me, Tony. It seems we have a little problem. And I was wondering if you had a solution on hand that could say unfreeze a certain someone..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **so yeah...I hope you like this chapter. R&amp;R...should I continue?

* * *

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Just talked to Reed. He has a solution and here he is..."

"He?" Natasha questioned.

"Yes, and by the way...he's a little hotheaded. Pun intended." He said pointing to what appeared to be a comet. Which was heading at an incredible speed towards the tower.

"Tony?" She eyed the man.

"Cool..." The comet or more of a guy said. "Never thought I'd actually meet the Avengers."

"Guys, and Romanoff. This is Johnny Storm. Aka the Human Torch." The flames receded and left a man in a skin tight blue suit and black boots. The others were shocked to see him. It wasn't his strange power that had shocked them, it was his face.

"Wow..." Bruce breathed.

"Steven?" Thor mumbled under his breath.

"As much as I'd love to be ogled at. Reed said that you had a problem Mr. Stark." Johnny said raising an eyebrow. Tony walked up to him and looked at him closely.

"Wha...Are you real?" He said in a whimsical voice. Not believing at what he was seeing. He even went as far as to touch his face. (A/N: if you've seen Megamind...you know what scene I'm talking about..)

"Um...is this normal for him?" Johnny asked really getting uncomfortable. Natasha swatted Tony's hands hands away from Johnny. "Well hello. If it isn't the Black Widow. I knew you would be hotter in person."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Besides I already have someone on my mind and it isn't you." She stated. 'No matter how much you look like him' she thought.

"Oh I like it when girls are hard to get. But anyways where's the guy you want me to thaw out?" They all pointed to the big block of ice. He walked up to it and whistled. "Okay, that is a big old chunk of ice." The ice in general had turned cloudy. Wiping the ice it was like looking into a mirror. "Damn, look at that. This is wow." He then noticed the star spangled suit. "Holy...this...this is Captain freaking America!?"

"So you can free Steven from his icy prison?" Thor asked worried about the good captain.

"No problem." He smiled and cracked his neck and then his knuckles. "Flame on!" Covered head to toe in flames he slowly thawed him out of the ice. It took a while, but Steve was finally free. After a few moments Steve was fully awake and functional.

"Tony..." he said sternly. He looked up and noticed the man standing in front of him. He was at a loss of words as Steve was looking at a mirror image of himself. Albeit the man in front of him was wearing a blue suit and a big grin on his face. "Okay I'm gone for more than a few hours at the most and that's enough time to clone me? Really?" He said glaring at Tony, who had his hands up in defense.

"Hey Capsicle this wasn't me. And that's not a clone of you."

"He's telling the truth Steve." Natasha assured him.

"Hi, Johnny Storm is my name. But some people call me the Human Torch." He helped Steve up and they looked more like twins if anything else. "So you're Captain America. That's so cool and I look like you. Man oh the possibilities. I could pick up so many chicks..." He was cut off when Steve gave him a stern look.

"Son, I would advise against that."

"Fine...but oh the pranking possibilities."

"It is very strange to see another man who holds the same appearance as Steven." Thor said.

A phone had started ringing and the others had wondered if it was any of their phones. Johnny sighed and pulled out his phone, reading the caller ID.

"Well looks like I have to go. Reed seems to be having trouble decoding the complicated scientific algorithm that is my sister. See you around." He said and flew away from the tower. The remaining members of the Avengers were looking at one another.

"Friends it still seems that I can not wrap my head around the concept of there being two Stevens residing on Midgard."

"You and me both Thor." Steve replied. "You and me both..." He then smirked. Leaving the others to question what was going on in Steve's head. At that same moment Tony thought he was out of the clear until Steve spoke.

"You are so dead Stark." Steve stated. As he walked back into the tower.

"Well shit..." Tony swore. Regretting ever building that freeze ray while waiting for his demise.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Final Chapter! Wow...I really hope this was funny, if not...I'm sorry it wasn't what you thought it was...I hope you guys like it...

* * *

A few days had gone without incident. Except that Steve's words had still left Tony a slightly nervous wreck. He was cautious of Steve. He freaked out even when Steve entered the kitchen to make breakfast. He eyed his omelets suspiciously. Watching everyone eating their omelets without any trouble he ate quietly. Not speaking to anyone and avoiding eye contact with steve.

"What's wrong with Tony?...Tony? Yo?" Clint spoke. Yet Tony didn't respond. "Paging Mr. Stark…Is it true that you've run around central park naked?"

"Huh what? Oh yeah who hasn't Legolas?" He stated completely ignorant at what he was just asked.

"Dude are you feeling okay?" Clint asked.

"Huh...yes. I'm fine Katniss."

"Alright if you say so." he said eating his omelet.

"You know Steve, we never knew you were such a great cook."

"Well when you couldn't go out much you tend to pick up on a few things and Jacques was a pretty good cook. Heard he opened a restaurant/bakery in Paris after the war. Food had to be...superbe dans tous les sens et un goût exquis ainsi."

"Whoa...Cap speaks French?" Clint was surprised. "Since when?"

"The war." He simply stated and took everyone's finished plates. He nearly gave Tony a heart attack as he picked up the man's plate.

"You know what. I think Dum-E and Butterfingers are acting up...I'll be in the lab." Tony stated whilst walking briskly to his destination.

"What's got his iron knickers in a twist?" Clint spoke up.

"You know what...I have no idea. But do you want to help me get back at Stark for freezing me?" He asked the two assassins. Both of whom wore matching grins.

"Whatever you say Captain." Natasha smiled.

"Good." He smirked.

* * *

Another few days had passed and Tony was as jittery as ever.

"Hey, Banner...do you think that Cap has it out for me? Like is he going to take me out?"

"I don't think he's going to take you out Tony. Besides doesn't he have a thing for Natasha? And I didn't know you swung that way."

"What?...No that's not what I meant. I meant is he going to like, kill me?"

"Oh, then most definitely. You did freeze him, one time too many." Bruce replied. Fiddling with a few wires on his desk.

"Come on man. I thought you had my back."

"I do, it's just that I don't want to be a part of anything. I'm a neutral party in this matter."

"But...Science bro…" Tony feigned hurt.

"Not gonna work Tony." Bruce stated. "If I were you I'd let it happen. Besides I doubt Steve is going to do anything to harm you. He's a really nice guy, albeit he can kick ass when he wants too...But no worries."

"Traitor…" Tony mumbled as Bruce rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go up maybe get a coffee." He went up to the kitchen. His guard was down when a sack was put over his head. Hands and feet bound together with zip ties. Two people carried him out of the tower.

"JARVIS!"

"I'm sorry sir, but it appears I can't help you with this matter."

"BRUUCEEE!" He yelled.

"NEUTRAL!" Bruce yelled back.

He was thrown rather ungracefully into a vehicle. That drove off to some unknown location. Finally the car stopped and he was carried up a flight of stairs. Tony could tell because he heard grumbling from his captors and he was in an incline. Finally he was sat down in a chair.

The bag was removed from his head and he had trouble adjusting to the light. Blinking rapidly he saw Steve. Wearing a very black uniform. Looking very ominous.

"Guten tag herr Stark."

"Okay...this is freaky...German? Steve, German?" Tony said surprised.

"Da, after fighting in a war you tend to pick up a few things." Steve smirked.

"Okay...but who were your accomplices?"

"Isn't it obvious? Natasha and Clint of course." And as their names were said they both stepped out into the light.

"Why am I here?"

"Well to kill you of course. Natasha?" She handed him a M2 Carbine assault rifle.

"Now, Steve. Come on, you really don't have to do this." He laughed nervously. "Come on, untie me and we can have a bottle of scotch."

"Auf Wiedersehen." Steve said menacingly.

"I'M SORRY! OKAY! I'm sorry for freezing you alright just don't kill me! I mean what about Pepper? She's going to miss me. Please don't kill me!" Tony yelled desperately.

"Tony Stark openly saying sorry and saying please? You know Stark, I forgave you a long time ago. But…still." Steve shot Tony multiple times and the only thing heard in that moment was Tony's screams.

The pain shot up everywhere, like he was getting beat by a blunt weapon. He felt blood dripping down his skin. He opened his eyes.

'Wait...how can I open my eyes...I'm dead aren't I?' Tony thought. He looked up to find himself covered in blue paint. 'Blue paint?' He looked up to Steve and saw him grinning from ear to ear.

"Hahaha you should've seen your face!" Clint laughed. "I really thought you were going to shit yourself."

"I have to admit...that was pretty funny." Natasha agreed. Tony just looked at the three of them incredulously.

"You...Capsicle really did this?" Tony asked. The two assassins nodded.

"He thought of it all by himself." Clint said. Natasha nodded.

"Of course? Did you think I was a goody two shoes?"

"Ye...No...Yes?"

"Hahah," He chuckled. "You can go now Tony." Steve stated, while cutting the zip ties and patting him on the back. Which enticed a groan from the genius.

"Ow...Thanks Cap." He grumbled and trudged down the stairs of the warehouse.

"Did you get that all on tape?" Steve asked.

"In HD." Natasha replied.

"That's ace." Steve smiled.

* * *

Back at the lab….

"So how was your...holy crap Tony!" Bruce yelled. "You're covered in blue paint."

"Yup, this is definitely going to bruise in the morning…."

"Oh, I see. Steve got his revenge. Let me guess...holding you at gunpoint and shooting you with a paintball gun?"

"Right on the dot...how did you know?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

"Lucky guess. And Steve, Natasha and Clint sent me a video of the whole thing." Bruce snickered.

"Everyone I know is against me!" Tony yelled dramatically. "Now if you'll excuse me...I'm going to get a body sized ice pack."

When Thor, Pepper, Rhodey, Maria, and the others had arrived the next day. They all gathered around the flat screen and watched Tony's scared face. Which left the room in complete and utter laughter. Everyone was losing their shit. Everyone except Tony, who was not amused and was covered in red welts.


End file.
